Esmeralda Potter Uchiha
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Hace 14 años James Potter y su hija desparecieron del mundo mágico después de enterarse de la infidelidad de Lily Evans y Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Naruto y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

**Summarry:** Hace 14 años James Potter y su hija desparecieron del mundo mágico después de enterarse de la infidelidad de Lily Evans y Sirius Black.

_Cossover de Harry Potter and Naruto._

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

En la casa principal de la familia Uchiha una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, piel palida y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban mas brillosos por las lágrimas que ha estado derramando.

Ahí en medio de la sala estaba la chica llorando a su alrededor unos papeles flotando estaban.

Cuando lo siente dos presencias entran a la habitación, deteniéndose justo en la puerta.

\- _Guarde las cartas que me enviaron_ \- dijo la chica dándoles la espalda -_Desde que las ví supe que míos eran_ \- le dice sin mirarlos y algo sonrojada al pensar en su vida antes de aquel suceso, donde era feliz. -_Decías que lo eras_, - Se voltio a ver a alguno de los chicos, su cabello negro y ojos onix, - _pensé que lo eran_ \- ve al siguiente chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules; acaricia las cartas que aun tiene en la mano. Ellos no la vieron y desviaron la vista y la carta en su mano salio volando - _¿Sabes que dijo Itachi al ver sus primeras cartas llegar?_ -. después de un suspiro imitando la voz del hermano mayor de una de sus parejas -_ Dijo: **"cuidado con ellos... Mi amor...lo que separan por triunfar **_" - cerro los ojos e imagino a su Itachi Uchiha tocando su mejilla y diciéndole estas palabras, mientras ella le sonreía como idiota enamorada de los dos Shinobis.

Ambos chicos incómodos desde su posición oyendo a la chica que fue una vez suya.

\- _Hela.._-. trato de tocarla pero ella no lo dejo.

\- _tu y tus palabras me Hipnotizaron_\- ella les planto cara mientras colocaba unas cartas más en el aire _-Tan indefensa me han dejado_ \- Dijo mientras recordaba a su yo de 13 años, cuando sentada en su habitación leía las cartas de sus amados.

-_ Hela, por favor -_ imploro Naruto, pues era el más expresivo

_\- me hacian Palacios con cada párrafo -_ sonrió agridulce mente, volviendo a darles la espalda.

-_ Deja nos explicarte_ \- dijo en todo algo lastimero el Heredero de la familia Uchiha.

\- _Hacían catedrales_ \- dijo ignorando a los chicos -_ releo las cartas que me enviaron... Buscando y buscando respuestas_ \- Dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos algunas cartas y dejando las flotar. -_ respuestas, en cada oración, en algún signo, cuando eran míos.. ¡El mundo lo vi arder!_

\- _¡Publicaron las cartas que ellas les enviaron, y que están en cinta!_ \- dijo viendo los y cerrando sus ojos por el ardor en sus ojos - _¡Le gritaron al mundo como entraron en nuestra habitación!._

-_ No queríamos perjudicar ma..._ \- dijo Naruto.

\- _Y al limpiarse ustedes! **ME HUMILLARON A MI..**. -_ les grito. Ellos trataron de acercarse pero una energía impidió que dieran un paso más.

\- _¿Y saben lo que dijo Papá, cuando de esto se entero? Dijo :"** te habías juntado con unos ícaros, y han volado muy cerca del sol**"_ \- Dijo mientras recordaba a su padre sostenerla, mientras lloraba.

_\- Hela... Por favor, escucha nos_ \- dijo Naruto.

_\- ¡Tu y tu obsesión por tu legado!_ \- dijo viendo a Sasuke, con unos ojos que estaban negros, como los de el, sin el característico verde de la chica cuando los veía.

\- _Por favor para esto hay una solución.-_ dijo algo bajo Sasuke. Viendo los ojos de la familia temiendo el despertar del Kekei genkai.

\- _Tus palabras -_ se dirigió a Naruto - _Pierden sentido -_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ambos y los rodeaba, mientras hacia ademanes con sus manos como discutiendo con ella misma

\- _Veo, su paranoia en cada párrafo, en como son vistos._

\- _Tu, ustedes, tu -_ dijo sin poder tener voz, y cuando Naruto y Sasuke la iban a tocar ella se hizo a un lado, ella se iba a recargar en el hombro de Sasuke.

\- _Me borro del cuento_ \- Dijo serrando sus ojos, pues otra vez habían comenzado a doler. -_ Y dejaré que la historia pregunta pregunte que Hizo Hela, al romperse su corazón._ \- se alejo de ellos, antes de caer y les dio la espalda.

-_** ¡DESTROZARON TODO Y YO LO VEO ARDER!**_ \- dijo mientras veía las cartas y estas lentamente comenzaron a prenderse.

-_** ¡LO VEO ARDER.!** _\- los vio directo a los ojos y ambos chicos destrozados por que algo importante como las cartas que ellos le habían enviado estaban siendo quemadas sin esfuerzo.

-_ por favor,_ \- rogó una vez mas Naruto - _queremos arreglar esto contigo_ \- dijo Sasuke, ambos estando cerca de ella le tomaron un hombro cada uno.

\- _El mundo no merece mi amor - Dijo enojada quitando de un manotazo las manos de ella alejándose de ellos._

-_ No caben en nuestra Habitación,_ \- Dijo con rencor y con unos ojos rojos con tres pequeños puntos de color negro._ \- ¡Jamás Sabrán que dije Yo! -_ Dijo enojada con lágrimas contenidas, viendo los con odio y dolor -**_¡QUEMARÉ LOS RECUERDOS Y QUEMARÉ LAS CARTAS QUE PODRÍAN REDIMIRLOS! -_** Les grito a ambos y con un Sharigan a todo lo que daba.-_** ¡ NO TIENEN DERECHO A MI AMOR,**_ \- dijo sacando su varita y alzando la contra ellos, a pesar de que ella aun no podía hacer magia, - _**TAMPOCO A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN Y CON ELLAS ES SUS OFICINAS APARTIR DE HOY** _\- las cartas comenzaron a arder mas rápido, hasta consumirse o dejar pequeños fragmentos quemados **_\- ¡DUERMAN CON EL RECUERDO DE QUE MÍOS ERAN..._**

Cambiando lejos de ellos pisando

_**QUIERO VERLOS arder...**_

* * *

Bien. No si si terminaré con un SasukexHarryxNaruro, pero como se habran dado cuenta este un xrover de Naruto y Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Naruto y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

**Summarry:** Hace 14 años James Potter y su hija desparecieron del mundo mágico después de enterarse de la infidelidad de Lily Evans y Sirius Black.

_Cossover de Harry Potter and Naruto._

* * *

Esmeralda Potter Evans

* * *

James y Lyli Potter eran una pareja de casados que se había casado muy jóvenes, a los 20 años, ellos se habían casado.

Producto de ese matrimonio fue el nacimiento de Orión James Potter, un niño de ojos verdes y cabellos Rojos, el niño en cuestión era muy imperativo y extremadamente parecido a su madre.

James estaba feliz por su heredero, pero Lily escondía un secreto.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Orión, Lily quedo nuevamente embarazada. Ella al igual que Orión temía que la niña no se pareciera por completo a ella, por que no sabía quien era el padre del bebe que ella esperaba.

Mientras Lily se moría de los nervios la Guerra contra Grindelwal había acabado y las familias podían descansar...

Cuando nació la segunda hija del matrimonio Potter Lily moria por ver a su hija. La pequeña en cuestión era preciosa, con una hermosa piel algo rosada.

Mientras Lily se moria al ver el cabello negro de su hija, James pensaba que debía asegurar el legado de su hija menor.

Tres meses después del nacimiento de Esmeralda Potter Evans (Nombre dado por su abuela materna) James decidió ir al Banco de Gringgolds* para hacer los tramites necesarios y asegurar la linea de su hija.

\- señor Potter, - Dijo el Goblin a cargo de las cuentas Potter.

\- Vengo a ver los papeleos para mi hija, habría su camara y ver que cantidad depositar le - dijo tranquilo el Lord Potter.

\- Claro, pero entenderá que debemos hacer le una prueba de sangre - dijo el Goblin.

\- Por su puesto - dijo el señor.

El Goblin le tendió un pergamino en blanco y una daga de Plata.

\- Tres gotas de sangre.

Y así lo hizo lo que le yo al goblin lo dejo sorprendido.- Señor Potter, debe leer esto - Le dio el pergamino de sangre y James lo Le yo.

**_Pergamino de identidad._**

_**NOMBRE**: __James Charles Potter Uchiha._

_**PADRE**: __Charles __Flemmont__ Potter._

_**MADRE**: __Hanabi __Black__-Uchiha._

_**Estatus de sangre**: __Pura._

_**Estado Civil**: __Casado._

_**HIJOS**: __Esmeralda Potter Evans._

**_OTROS:._**

_Adopción de Orión James Potter._

_**TITULO:** _  
Lord de la ancestral y mas noble casa Potter

Heredero de la rama principal de la familia Uchiha.

\- que significa esto - dijo rojo por ka furia.

\- Necesitamos una gota de sangre de el niño para re confirmar - dijo el duende.

\- Tome *- dijo dándole un pequeño dije - como todo Potter y su tradición - dijo al ver que el goblin veía de manera curiosa el pequeño frasquito.

Después de eso una pequeña gota en una poción, y el resultado es era el mismo, Solo eran familia pero no eran padre he hijo. Enojado y decidido a saber como y con quien lo engañaron vertió lo último de la sangre en el pergamino.

**_Pergamino de identidad._**

**_Nombre :_**

_Orion__ James Potter __Black__._

**_Padres._**

**_MADRE_**_**:** __Lilianne__ Potter __nee__ Evans Uzumaki._

_**PADRE**: __Sirius Orión __Black__._

**_HERMANOS_**_**:** Esmeralda Potter._

_**Otros.** _  
**_Padre: _**_James Charles Potter __Black__._

_SANGRE: __Pura._

\- llame a esos traidores y a el Lord Black.

\- Como ordene Lord Black. - al ver la ira del Lord el Goblin le dio el permiso de sentarse detrás del escritorio y esperar a los traidores.

* * *

Lily Evans estaba algo contrariada cuando una notificación del banco le mando a llamar citando la, abrumada dejo a sus dos hijos con su amiga Alice.

Fue directo al banco después de la escala, pero cuando estaba en el banco se sintió abrumada, los duendes la veían como más asco de lo normal, fue al mostrador mas cercano y este solo le dijo que le siguiera, cuando estaba enfrente de las puertas del Gerente de las cuentas Potter se quedo en Blanco cuando vio a Sirius ahí parado.

Mientras Lily dejaba a sus hijos con su amiga, un Auror, que estaba disfrutando con una hermosa Pelirroja, recibió la invitación del banco.

\- Esto es raro - susurro, después de vestirse se fue y se dirigió al banco, al llegar vio la hostilidad de los Duendes, a regañadientes lo metieron por una puerta y al llegar a la puerta que era designada paros gerentes de las cuentas sospecho que estaba en problemas, estilo solo intensificó cuando vio a Lily frente de el, que también fue citada.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa ancestral de los Black.

-¿Ummm? Una carta de James... - dijo El Lord Black.

Poco sabría que su hermano y su primo estaban en un triángulo amoroso y la punta de la pirámide era Lily Potter.

\- James - dijo al entrar a la oficina y ver a James sentado en el lugar de los Goblins.

\- Regulus, te lo diré rápido por que ni tardan en venir Sirius y Lilianne.

\- Tu dirás.

\- Lilianne y Sirius se han estado viendo, tanto que han tenido un Hijo, Orión es su hijo.

\- entiendo. - dijo Regulus, a un que sabía que había más de esta historia.

Cuando entraron Lily y Sirius Rugulus estaba parado atrás de James y este estaba sentado.

\- Donde están los niños - demando saber James.

\- Con Alice Longbottom - Dijo Lily.

\- saben, hoy bien para arreglar los asuntos de mis hijos, ya que por tres años no he podido ver lo que le correspondía a Orión, siempre en algún momento ya seas tu Lily o tu Sirius me lo impidieron, pero hoy bien sin que los dos supieran.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos.

\- así que si lo sabías Sirius - dijo Regulus al ver su expresión.

\- ¿S-Saber que? - tartamudeo Sirius.

\- ¿Desde cuando me ponen los cuernos? - dijo el Lord Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Naruto y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

**Summarry:** Hace 14 años James Potter y su hija desparecieron del mundo mágico después de enterarse de la infidelidad de Lily Evans y Sirius Black.

_Cossover de Harry Potter and Naruto._

* * *

vida palalela

* * *

Mientras los sucesos en Inglaterra Mágica se daban en los países ocultos también se daba un suceso.

Shizui Uchiha era atacado y en un desesperado intento de ayudar a su familia activa la magia familiar llevándolo hasta donde estaba el familiar que lo podría ayudar.

Hanabi Potter como era conocida, antes Hanabi Black. Aunque alguna vez fue una mujer de envidiable figura cabellos tan negros como un cuervo y ojos negros.

Hanabi pertenecia a la noble casa Black por derecho, aunque claro no siempre tubo el apellido Black, pues cuando ella nació ella llevo otro apellido.

Todo se remontaba a el primer Black, este hombre fue una vez un Uchiha que había nacido con la habilidad de la magia y no propiamente el Kekei genkai Uchiha, así que tanto la familia Uchiha y su nueva rama decidieron volverse dos ramas unidas y a la vez independientes, cada que un niño Uchiha nacía con Magia este era entregado a la Rama Black, y cada vez que un Black heredaba el Chakra (muy rara vez) este era entregado a la rama Uchiha, durante años no se había llegado acabo tal intercambio hasta que ella nació, sin chakra, ella era un blanco fácil, por eso le dieron su custodia a la Lady Black (de aquel entonces).

Era algo curioso como trabajaba la magia con un descendiente de Chakra pues era catalogado como sangre pura.

Fue creada como tal, ella era una hija de los Lord's Black, ella tubo de hermano a Orión Black. Ella se caso con su esposo Charles Potter, y tubo a su único hijo James. Ella a pesar de vivir una vida lejos de sus padres y raices, siempre estubo al pendiente de las cosas que hacia su hermano y la villa, por ejemplo supo de la llegada de los últimos refugiados del apellido Uzumaki estaban en la aldea. También supo cuando la pareja se separo y los padres dividieron las niñas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una de las niñas Uzumaki se había casado con su hijo James casi saliendo de Hogwarts.

Ella nunca le agrado la chica, ella parecía un pequeño corderito asustado el día de su boda, casi hace que desherede a su hijo.

Pero ahora estaba ella viendo a Shizui Uchiha en una de las camas de invitados de la casa Potter, con heridas grabes sanando fabulosamente.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando las barreras vibraron en recibimiento de su hijo y nieta.

\- Mamá... Puedes quedarte con la nena... - Dijo James con los ojos rojos de aguantar el llanto, ella atino a cargar a su nieta de días de nacida y ver como si hijo se iba a su cuarto.

No volvio a ver a si hijo en tres días.

Poco después de que su hijo se encerrará en su habitación ella iba a llamar a Lilianne a su casa cuando Regulus Black entro a su casa.

\- no la llames y podría tomar un baso de licor - Dijo el chico, ella desconcertada le dio a su nieta a uno de los elfos domésticos y se sentó enfrente de su sobrino antes que el explicara que estaba pasando.

_F. B_

_Estaban tensos después de que James soltara semejante pregunta, él jamás creyó que su hermano engañara a James de tal forma, pues ellos dos parecían más hermanos de lo que él, Regulus lo era de Sirius._

_\- ¿Cornamenta... Pero que dices? - dijo Sirius._

_\- Soy __Lord__ Potter en este momento Sr. __Black__ \- Sabía que Sirius no tenía titulo y mucho menos el de Heredero, que solo podría heredar si el no tenía hijos, lo cual complicaba un poco por que él era un mago gestor._

_\- James... Deja de juego... - Dijo nerviosa._

_\- Veran es gracioso lo que puede hacer una simple gota de tu sangre - Comenzó a decir James - una gota de tu sangre en esta posición rebela Rojo, si no hay parentesco - Comenzó a recitar. - Azul si es pariente cercano, Amarillo si solo nos cruzamos en sangre y Verde si son padre_ _he hijo, pero la casualidad que esta es amarilla, solo compartimos sangre... - Dijo enojado a lo cual Lily hago un sollozo y Sirius miro al suelo._

_\- James... Cornamenta... - comenzó a decir Sirius, pero fue interrumpido._

_\- Me queda claro que se ven desde antes de la concepción de Orión - Dijo Regulus, quién hasta ahora se había quedado callado. - Me queda claro que puede ser antes de que te casarás con Lily - ninguno hablo y eso hizo que Regulus sonreir - no, más atrás... Desde que salieron de Hogwarts... - no creyó atinarle, James enojado se paro._

_-¡Soy unos hipócritas! De seguro no sabias de quien era el Padre De Esme - Dijo enojado - Pero sabes una cosa ella es mía, y por lo tanto bajo la antigua ley mágica te acuso de adulterio, quédate con __tu hijo, __pero Esmeralda la __criaré__ yo._

_\- No puedes.. - Dijo __Lyli__ levantándose -_

_\- ¡Oh, claro que puedo! - dijo viendola a los ojos - Yo __Lord__ James Potter, de la Ancestral y mas noble casa Potter, acuso a __Lilianne__ Evans Uzumaki de Adulterio y no la considero apta para seguir siendo mi esposa y mucho menos cuidar de mi hija y heredera - sentenció y la magia borro los anillos de las manos de los ahora Ex esposos Potter._

_\- La niña se va conmigo, y cuando tenga 5 años la veras si ella quiere - dijo enojado y con un Crack salio del banco._

_\- Aun no se vayan - dijo Regulus al ver como Lili corria a la salida._

_\- Regulus, este no es el momento - Dijo Sirius enojado._

_\- claro que lo es, has manchado el apellido más al acostarte con la matriarca de la familia Potter, ¡que no vez que es grabe! - su hermano es idiota._

_\- Ese niño aun esta registrado como hijo de James, si el quiere puede reclamar al niño también, ahora ustedes dos o se casan en menos de lo que canta una sirena o pueden la custodia de ese niño..._

_\- Yo..._

_\- __Piénsenlo__._

_\- Ahora tengo que ir a ver otros asuntos me retiro - Dijo enojado. - Pero antes - __Curcio__ \- Dijo el hechizo que le dio directo a su hermano y este se retorció de dolor y después se levanto._

_-¿Pero que mierda? - Dijo enojado el __Auror__._

_\- Es por humillar a la casa __Black__ de nuevo y te sugiero que te cases cuanto antes con esa mujer o les quitaré a __Orion__ si no lo hace James._

_Saliendo de la habitación se fue directo a la mansión Potter donde se encontraba._

_F. F. B._

Hanabi Potter estaba furiosa, esos dos le habían jugado chueco a su hijo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió como sus lazos con la familia Uchiha se desvanecían... Tenían que ir rápido a Japón.

Shizui despertó al dos días después, informándoles de los planes de Danzo y lo que estaba planeando enojada comenzó a preparar las cosas para ir a golpear a quien fuera.

Enojada escucho como trataban a Uzumaki Naruto, como Kushina se sacrifico por su hijo. Y como el maldito padre trataba al niño. 

* * *

Cuando James salió tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, Shizui, James, Hanabi, Esmeralda y Regulus, dejando a cargo de los asientos Black y Potter a los gerentes de sus cuentas y que en casos de que la voz de esos duendes no fuera escuchada ellos regresarían. 

Poco sabían lo que había pasado en Konoha.


End file.
